The present invention relates to an injection molding machine and, more particularly, to an injection molding machine which allows monitoring of the respective processes of various injection molding cycles.
Some conventional injection molding machines for repeating injection molding cycles display various data (i.e., a cycle time, an injection time, a mixing time etc.) of an immediately preceding molding cycle.
When the data display of only the preceding molding cycle is performed, however, no comparative reference is available for determining whether or not the injection molding process is proceeding correctly, and this determination must depend on the skill of an operator. Therefore, even if an injection molding machine currently executes abnormal processing, it cannot be detected immediately and a molded product of high quality cannot be obtained.